A Chance Meeting
by sakura240
Summary: Lost in thought, she continued her way to the craft store, still feeling that faint presence of the moon lingering around, a calm feeling resting in her and she smiled lightly. 'I would like to meet that boy again,' she mused to herself as she spotted the craft store just ahead of her.


Kura: Okay, so don't ask...

Berry: Haha, we came up with this while listening to Frozen soundtracks in Korean

Kura: Oh god, Anna sounds so cute as a little kid~

Berry: ...right...anyway, we were also reading some CCS crossovers and we began to wonder if they had any with ROTG and sadly, there weren't...so we decided to make this :)

Kura: Of course, we didn't want to make a story so we created a one-shot instead :)

Berry: Lately, we've been into making one-shots instead...though we really should get into continuing Angels and Demons...

Kura: Indeed...well...enjoy! XD

DISCLAIMER: CCS belongs to CLAMP; ROTG belongs to Dreamworks

* * *

**Meeting**

A sudden winter breeze made the 16 year old girl shiver before looking up at the sky. She smiled lightly. Even though spring was her favorite season, she still loved the beauty winter brought. She should know. Ice can be beautiful in many ways. The FREEZE card was a fine example. Of course, not when it decided to freeze people...

Sakura made her way through the semi busy streets, quite liking how Burgess was similar to Tomeda (in a sense that it wasn't some sort of busy city like Tokyo and New York...) and thankfully, the warm welcome from the people made her instant homesickness vanish.

Though she missed Tomoyo terribly. And Syaoran was back at Hong Kong for the winter break...and Eriol went with him to finally greet the Li family (she's slightly afraid to ask them how it went after winter break)

A soft sigh left her lips and she trudged onwards, determined to explore that cute crafts store she saw yesterday. But as she turned around the corner, somebody slammed into her and she cried out her signature, "Hoe~" in shock. Her eyes widened, seeing a young boy about to fall and she instantly grabbed his wrist, stopping him from the nasty fall, ignoring the strange feeling in her chest after seeing this boy. "G-Gomennasai! Daijoubudesuka?" She asked, not realizing that she switched back to her native language.

The boy blinked, stared at her hand that still held his wrist, before looking up at her in confusion. For a few seconds, he stared before he managed to utter, "Huh?"

For a few seconds, they only stared at each other before Sakura figured out what she said and blushed, an embarrassed smile on her lips. "Oh, sorry! I asked if you were alright." She said, wincing inwardly at her noticeable accent.

At that, the boy grinned and nodded. "I'm alright! Sorry for bumping into you miss."

Sakura smiled at the young boy. "It's fine. And...etoo..." She cursed herself inwardly, struggling with some words. "I believe...I was the one who bumped into you...s-surely I can do something to make it up to you?"

The boy shook his head. "It's fine!"

Sakura smiled before she finally registered what went through her mind when she saw the boy. He had the presence of magic! Was the boy a sorcerer as well? She could sense the moon...but unlike Syaoran and Yukito, his magic just surrounded him...like a scent. Like a perfume rather than resting in his very being. She was so deep in thought that she didn't pay attention to the boy's comment of her 'weird' way of talking before he chirped, "Bye, miss!", making Sakura snap out of her thoughts and watch as the boy ran off with a happy smile and wave. Sakura waved back with a small smile.

Lost in thought, she continued her way to the craft store, still feeling that faint presence of the moon lingering around, a calm feeling resting in her and she smiled lightly. _I would like to meet that boy again,_ she mused to herself as she spotted the craft store just ahead of her.

* * *

Kura: I wonder if anybody figured out who that boy was :D

Berry: I hope it was obvious...:P

Kura: Hahaha...haha...ha...

Berry: Well, I hope this was enjoyable at least :) We might make more oneshots for this :)

Kura: Yups! Please do review and tell me what you think of this! XD BYES~


End file.
